Woman Wept
by Slayergirl
Summary: A little Doctor Who ficlet that gives hints of what might happen in Torchwood Series 2. The Doctor, Rose and Jack visit Woman Wept.


**Woman Wept**

"Woman Wept"

They stepped out onto the ice gingerly, Rose wrapped up in scarf and gloves and a hat as well as her coat, Jack in his greatcoat. The Doctor dressed no differently, just wearing his normal leather jacket. "Aren't you cold?" asked Rose.

"Nope. Time Lord circulatory system, keeps me cool when it's hot and warm when it's cold."

"Handy." She looked around. "And it just… froze? Like this?"

"Yup."

"And there's no-one else here but us three?"

"No-one but us, it's deserted."

He darted on ahead of them, sure-footed, even on the ice. Rose tried to follow, but slipped, Jack catching her. "Got you, it's okay."

She smiled her thanks, and took a step forward, holding onto his hand. This time, they both slipped, and fell onto the ice, laughing.

He gave her a lazy grin. "Hello."

She blushed, realising she was lying on top of him, and rolled off. "Sorry."

He chuckled. "Oh, come on… it's not like I mind." He pushed himself up, and held out his hand to her. She scrambled up with his help, knowing that he'd held onto her a little longer than necessary. She didn't mind. At all.

They held each other up as they walked under a wave, the Doctor far in front of them. Rose glanced up at Jack, noticing his unusual quietness. "Jack? What's wrong?"

He sighed, tempted to go back to his normal bluff persona, but for some reason, he didn't. "Memories."

"Of?"

"Another beach, another sea. Another time and place."

"What happened?"

"It was when I was a kid. We lived not far from a beach, my dad used to take me and my brother there to play sometimes. Gray and I were playing there one day, when we came under attack – the city we lived in. My dad ran to the city to try to save my mom. He left me to look after Gray, but…"

"But…?" Rose squeezed his arm in encouragement.

"We got separated. I don't know how. I never saw him again, I tried to find him…"

"And… your parents?"

She watched with consternation as his jaw clenched briefly. "They were both killed. In the attack."

She turned and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

He hugged her tightly, emotion threatening to choke him. How long had it been since he'd spoken about it – even allowed himself to think about it? He rested his cheek against the top of her head, and let her compassion flood into him, glad he was no longer so alone. He took a deep breath, and loosened his hold on her a little. "Ah, well. Long time ago," he said, trying to be cheerful, for her sake. "I… try not to think of it too much. Does no good."

But the melancholic feel of the place had got to her as well, and Jack's story, trusting her enough to open up and tell her, had unlocked her own story. "I lost my dad," she said quietly. "When I was a baby. I didn't remember him, but my mum used to tell me stories about him. The Doctor took me back to the day he died… and I watched him die. I'd wanted to be with him when he died, you see? He died all alone, in a hit and run accident. I didn't want him to die alone. But I couldn't go to him, that first time. So he took me back a second time, and I couldn't stand it – I had to pull him out of the way. Stupid thing to do, I know, but I did it."

"What happened?"

"Reapers came to heal the wound in time, gobbled up the Doctor. And… then my dad…" she was struggling against tears, "he realised what had happened, and he… he…" He held her as she gave an anguished sob. She took a deep breath and continued. "He threw himself in front of a car. To save me, and the Doctor…"

"He saved the world, then. He's a father to be proud of."

She nodded. "Yeah. And the second time, at least, I got it right."

"So he didn't die alone?"

"No." She sighed, leaning against him for comfort, support, feeling it willingly given. "Thanks."

He gave her a quick, fierce hug. "You too. Now, come on, the Doctor will wonder where we've got to."

Still holding each other up, they followed under the wave, and heard his voice, pealing out. "Come on, you two!"

They smiled at each other, secrets shared and safe. "Midnight," said Jack softly.

"Witching Hour," she whispered back. "Make a wish, Jack, and never say what it's for. But careful what you wish for, in case you get it!"

He smiled sadly, gently, squeezing her hand. _I wish… I wish I could find Gray. One day._

Rose gazed up into the stars, and squeezed back. _I wish… I wish that I could keep Jack safe forever._

She gave him a sudden hug. "Come on, he's getting impatient."

Later on, in the TARDIS, Rose lay on her bed, thoughts of Jack's story running through her head. It broke her heart, that he'd lost his family, that he was hurting so much; that he had no-one but her to confide in and trust, no-one else to care about him. And there, in the stillness of the TARDIS night, another woman wept.


End file.
